worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
M/Q/SPR-17 Garm Combat/Golem Autonomous Unit
Background Designed as a very light Combat and military police defense unit the Garm was excellent and light duty mission such as police interdiction and light anti armour duty. The chassis proved good enough for use as the first relatively fully autonomous unit using an AI system derived from the same kinds used in the various ghost fighters. While not overly competent, the AI was good enough to follow instruction and relatively competent in combat situations. Model Type - Garm Combat Unit or Golem Autonomous Unit Class - M/SPR-19 or Q/SPR-19 Crew - 1 or none MDC By Location Head - 60 Arms - 75 Hands - 30 Legs - 100 Feet - 50 Main Body - 175 Gunpod - 50 AR - 14 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 72kph Leaping - 3m Range - 370 hours operational Use Statistics Height - 4.9m Length - 1.3m Width - 2.3m Weight - 7.3 tons PS - Robotic 30 Lift - 15 tons, Carry 7.5 tons Cargo - na Power System - SCE-2P miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 4 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - S-10 Taser (wrist) Primary Purpose - Anti-personnel Range - 10m Damage - roll to save versus stun. (Roll d20 versus ME) Fail renders target unconscious Rate Of Fire - equal to attacks per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - EU-17 Particle Gunpod (Optional) Primary Purpose - anti-armour Range - 1000m Damage - 4d6 per blast Rate Of Fire - semi automatic Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - GUP-2 Tactical Police Gun Pod (Optional) Primary Purpose - anti-armour/vehicle Range - Autocannon - 1200m, Grenade Launcher - 400m Damage - Autocannon - 2d6+2 per shot, Grenade Launcher - 1d6x10sdc (1d6md) 6m blast radius Rate Of Fire - semi automatic (gun), single fire (grenade launcher) Payload - autocannon 100 rounds explosive armour piercing, grenade launcher 20 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Garm Use Robot Combat Elite +5% to piloting rolls Golem 4 attacks per melee +2 strike ranged +1 strike HTH +1 dodge +1 parry Both Punch - 2d6, Kick -3 d6, Body Block/Tackle - 1d6, Restrained Punch - 5d6sdc Systems of Note Hueristic Processor Artificial Intelligence (Golem) Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG The Master Saga Sourcebook